The present disclosure relates to a passenger conveyance and, more particularly, to a depth sensor based control for an elevator.
Elevator performance can be derived from a number of factors. To an elevator passenger, an important factor can include travel time. For example, as time-based parameters are minimized, passenger satisfaction with the service of the elevator can improve. Modern elevator systems may still provide opportunities for improved passenger experience and traffic performance.